Return of the King
by Unchanined
Summary: Anduin Wrynn, King of Stormwind, is thrown back into the past before WC3 occurred. How did he get thrown back into the past? What happened? Is that Jaina? Whitemane? Sylvanas! Revised a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the King

Prologue

**No editor so it will be a difficult read!**

+++ Azeroth +++

"AMBUSH!"

"To Arms!"

Anduin Wrynn, King of Stormwind eye fluttered open in alarm. What was going on?

"Damn beasts, protect the princess!"

Shortly thereafter, the sound of battle followed. Anduin became alert instantly though some things were nagging him in the back of his mind. He palmed his face only to be stopped, a moment later her realized he had his helm on and Shalamayne in his right hand.

Again, the feeling of wrongness struck him yet before he could give more thoughts ot it he heard a very familiar battle cry.

"Lok Tar Ogar! For the Horde!"

His battle instinct awaken as if to answer the challenge by the Horde as he stumbled out and saw a band of forty humans being beset by an orc force twice their size. At the center of the human formation he recognized the Kul'Tiran green anchor flag. He noted that he was alone and he didn't have any of his royal guard with him.

No matter.

"For the ALLIANCE!"

Anduin roared made several of the Orcs noticed him and began to charge. Had he been younger, he would have never charged the Orcs. They were so much bigger and stronger than humans. Yet it was men like his Bolvar, his Father, and Genn, that taught him humans have their own strength to combat these beings.

For Varian Wrynn, his father, his natural prowess and blessing by Goldrinn the wolf god, made him a fierce fighter that the most in the Horde would not want to face in combat even on their good day. For Genn, his worgen form blessed him with more muscle and speed to attack like a rabid animal but retain the cunning mind of a human.

However for Anduin and Bolvar, the Light, was their great equalizer. He could feel the familiar energy coursing through his body as he met the first orc axe chop. He blocked it easy and then back handed the Orc grunt breaking tusks before he shoved the Orc axe away and cut his foe down.

His training with Genn gave him the speed necessary duck under the second Orc attack swing and he returned the Orc gesture with Shalamayne pointed side through the grunt guts. He kicked the corpse away to turn and block the next strike. Trying to mimic his father versatile fighting style, Anduin kick the orc expose knee making the grunt lose his footing. Anduin raised his sword up before bringing it down brutally face on the Orc exposed neck.

"Ragh!" a bigger Orc lumbered toward him at breakneck speed.

Opening himself up to the Light, he infused his right hand with glowing golden energy and threw the orb of holy light at the Orc, breaking his momentum and caused hims to claw at his chest from the burning of the light attack.

The rest of the Orcs sensing the new threat began to charge the newcomer.

Anduin remained calm and ran for the closest Orc as she saw several started to peeled toward him.

The first Orc he deflected a hard strike and counter with a vicious under handed cut to his groin. Turning around he already had his free hand ready and hit the orc closing on him with a lance of Holy energy. The third Orc behind him was side stepped by Anduin and stabbed dead from behind.

The Orcs seeing the succession of dead comrades became wary, which gave Anduin the opening he needed as he called upon the light from on high and smite the Orc standing closest to him. The attack appeared to shock the other Orcs when a second smite was called down by Anduin, and then a third.

What broke them however was the sky suddenly becoming a bit overcast and a very familiar spell rained sharp ice onto the cluster of the orc. He noticed that the Blizzard proximity stopped short of his position.

A skilled mage, Anduin gathered.

The Orcs who were armor-less was impaled with sharp icicles with the other taking heavy damage. However Anduin did not let up as he attack the closest Orc to him and threw another ball of burning light at the closest Orcs. It was now his job to protect the caster and let them keep up their concentration.

The pressure from the man in the lion looking armor and the ice spell was too much for the orc as the orcs ranks broke and ran. Of the one hundred that attacked the Kul'Tiran force, only half made it out.

Anduin saw the Kul'Tiran archers firing in the backs of the returning Orcs and approached the caravan. The mage he briefly noticed, was sitting on a wagon, a blue cowl over her head.

"Thank you ki-" the closest Kul' Tiran guard began but Anduin did not reply as time was now of the essence.

With his eyes closed Anduin gathered the energy of the light into a his right hand and let lose a fountain of healing energies at the surrounding people. It was no where near the scale of what he did at Lordaeron but already he could see the people that had been critically wounded slowly get up in amazement. Even the guard that was talking to him had his jaw dropped open. The mage herself seem to turn in his direction. Anduin paid it no mind, it was a very flashy spell and eye catching. A few second later he stopped and look at all the now standing Kul'Tiran guards that had been wounded. He note that there was only 3 with fatal injuries that did not stand up.

"T-Thank you lord Paladin sir!" the Kul'Tiran guard gesture half wanting to shake his hand while trying to saluted Anduin gratefully.

"Paladin?" Anduin blinked behind his helm and looked at the Kul'Tiran guards who were all looking at him with gratitude, not recognition. His lion armor was very distinct, they should have noticed. Something was very wrong. He took off his helmet and saw a few of the Kul'Tiran women gave him cat call whistles.

"What a handsome young lad!" A female Kul'Tiran smirked easily. "Our princess surely is lucky to get save by someone so princely looking eh?"

"Princess?" Anduin eyes furrow. The only princess of Kul'Tiras would be his Aunt Jaina. He turned to look at the mage who was this princess and his eyes widen in shocked recognition.

"Jaina?!"

There looking at him with a slight tinge of red on her cheek was someone that very much look like his Aunt, a _very_ young version of his aunt. He would not place her any more than 16 or 17! He also noticed that the mage staff she has with her appeared to be an apprentice level staff, not the one he was accustom to seeing her with.

"Y-You recognize me Sir Paladin?" The younger Jaina said with a soft shy uncertain voice. Not the firm commanding tone he remembered from her.

This was Jaina? Where was all that confidence and authority she carried herself with?

Anduin did not answer her but instead scrutinized his Aunt face, his much younger Aunt face, and noticed its lack of lines, before everything she had went through weathered her more pronouncly. He saw his Aunt ducked her head shyly and turned away red face.

"It appear the Lord Paladin is smitten with our lady princess! He's can't take his eyes off of her!"

This lead to a round of laughter from the men and women of Kul'Tiras. The body of the fallen had already been cleared up with a Kul'Tiran flag draped over them.

Anduin however slowly had a bad feeling as he began to recalled something...The Black City….Sylvanas, a battle….his death? All through this his eyes remained on Jaina as if using her as a nexus to focus his thoughts. The intense stare unfortunately just made the younger girl face turn a brighter shade of red.

"Riders!" A Kul' Tiran soldier bellow before a thundering sounds of hoof beats reverberated through the ground.

"It's Lordaeron!"

Anduin turn his head at the proclamation even as Jaina peaked over his shoulders to take a look.

Flying the white and blue flag of Old Lordaeron, a regiment of knights at least a hundred strong made their way toward the Kul'Tiran caravan. Among the Lordaeronians knights were at least ten men with a different cut of armor.

Armor of the Silver Hand.

At their head was a man that looked old and grizzled, through he had brown hair it was seasoned with more salt than his natural color of brown. He also had a very commanding presence. The man looked very familiar to Anduin, as if he should have seen him somewhere before.

"Fan out!" the Paladin at the head shouted. "Gravinrad see if you can track those Orcs, the rest of you form a perimeter for her ladyship!"

"Yes Milord!" Came the bellow of acknowledgment as the Knights of Lordaeron moved like a well oiled machine.

The man then halted a good bit away before dismounting. He didn't even need to tell his men to do the same, as it would have been rude to greet the Princess of Kul'Tiras in such a manner.

The old Paladin quickly strode toward Jaina ignoring Anduin completely and knelt. "I am Lord Uther of the Silver Hand and I apologized for my tardiness coming to your aide."

Anduin eyes widen as did most of the Kul'Tiran when they heard the name Uther.

However Anduin eyes widen for another reason.

Anduin ignored the formal talk between Jaina and Uther who was already telling the old Paladin to get up. Instead he look at the shadow of Uther and saw a handsome man around his age looking at him with furrow brows as if trying to place him.

"Now, Arthas, aren't you going to greet her ladyship?" Uther tone was warm with some bemusement. Apparently that was all it took for the youth to ignore Anduin and promptly became tongue tied when he faced Jaina.

"J-Jaina, it's been a long time," Arthas began looking at Jaina taking in her sight. She had grown lovely.

"Arthas," Jaina smiled softly recalling the Prince of Lordaeron when he was younger and then with a soft smirk she contiuned. "Is that how a prince introduce himself now?"

That appeared to have snapped the Prince of Lordaeron out of his gaze and he drew himself to his full height.

"Welcome Lady Jaina Proudmoore, to Lordaeron," Arthas began in a formal manner Anduin was well acquainted with, having to learn pretty much the same type of diction.

"I, Arthas, Prince of Lordaeron hereby request to be the honor guard for so lovely a lady."

Anduin who was still trying to process everything felt Arthas eyes on him. Puzzled he turned around and saw Jaina looking at him and looking at him in askance.

"I would be honor if you come with us too Sir Paladin?" Jaina began shyly before looking away.

"Paladin?" Uther picked up on that right away and looked over at the young boy around Arthas age. The boy also carried himself in a manner like Arthas, no, not like Arthas, as he saw the boy shifted. More sure of himself.

"Whats your name and which chapter of the Silver Hand are you with?"

Anduin looked between Arthas who looked envious at him while the Younger Jaina was looking at him with interest at Uther question. Having decided that he would need to contact the Bronze flight in some way, he turn to the legendary Paladin of old and the future Lich King.

"Anduin, My Lord," Anduin reply and saw Uther looked pique at the name. "And I am no paladin, but a Cleric in training sire."

TBC!

Anduin is like the perfect protagonist for me to work with. Game of Throne ending just kinda killed any mood I want to, to write the Eight Kingdom. So this is a Warcraft Stand alone fanfic. Probably shit for the Horde but this is a Warcraft story with an Alliance central figure.

Thoughts feedback? Thanks!

Also listen to Anduin Theme, it is 16 min long but it is amazing, I also like that imagine of him. This is obviously before Jaina and Arthas met. Also Arthas is older than Jaina, so Arthas is the same age as Anduin.

Edit: Did a minor fix, apparently Jaina and Arthas knew each other at 11 an 12? Oh well! Caught it early.


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the King

Prologue 2

**There is no editor so reading will be hard.**

*** Lordaeron, Silverpine Forest ***

"And the spires Arthas, the spires of the Violet Citadel are so high! So much knowledge contained within it staggering!" Jaina told the blonde youth next to her excitedly.

"I know Jaina, I've seen it before, it's very impressive," Arthas Menethil, smiled at his lovely companion, seeing the way she was so excited was endearing. It was then he turned to the other youth beside her. The one who had saved Jaina and her escort.

"And what about you, you are of Stormwind, have you traveled much?"

Anduin who, at Jaina's and her honor guards insistence, rode next to her was shaken out of his revelry at the sight of Silverpine Forest. Tc1he untouched, unblighted, uncursed Silverpine Forest.

"Pardon?"

Arthas asked his question again and Anduin saw the younger Jaina looked at him curiously. His first instinct was to lie but then a thought occurred to him. Jaina was the princess of Kul'Tiras, a very large naval nation before they suffered their horrendous losses during the third war.

"I have," Anduin decided finally. "I actually plan on traveling to Kul'Tiras after I finished escorting Lady Jaina her to the Capital City."

"Really?" Jaina interested was now pique. Kul'Tiras wasn't exactly a tourist destination, why was her rescuer going there.

"Might I inquire why?"

Anduin gave a weak smile and tried to think of a way to not sound foolish to her. "I plan on leasing a vessel."

"Oh?" Jaina blinked as she leaned toward Anduin a bit more. That he had the same name a the fame Anduin Lothar was an oddity but perhaps Anduin was a common name in Stormwind.

"Whatever for?"

Anduin looked from Arthas to Jaina then Uther who was at the head of the escort group.

"I plan on sailing west."

"West?!" The Kul'Tiran who overheard him looked at Anduin in shock.

"Madness!"

"There is _nothing_ west!"

"Aye," A large burly man who Anduin was shocked to learn was a young Cyrus Crestfall, look at him while shaking his head.

"No one ever returned from going west laddie, you'd be throwing your life and the lives of your crew away."

"Yes," Jaina suddenly looked very concern and gave Anduin a pleading look. "You mustn't travel west!"

Anduin mind blanked at the concern looks from the Kul'Tiran and realized his mistake. Kalimdor was still surrounded by an impenetrable mist much like Pandaria. For regular sailors it would have been deadly but for him, with him knowing where to go it'd be a different story.

"I'm not hiring people to come with me," Anduin explained calmly. "I can sail a smalls ship on my own. It wouldn't be a problem. Your concerns are welcome but unwarranted I assure you."

Arthas saw the look of respect on the Kul'Tiran and Jaina faces. It irked him. Who was this man who arrived out of no where with a special elven sword and armor that even most Paladins wouldn't have on him? On top of being a powerful Cleric from the other guards account, he can fight and now have knowledge of sailing?

"Surely they are right to be,"Arthas began as he drew himself to his full height. At least he was a bit taller than the pretty face blond bastard.

"After all, when it comes to naval prowess, no one can match Kul'Tiras and her people."

"Aye!"

"Here Here!"

There was a bit of a cheer from the rowdy Kul'Tiran guards who walked with a bit of a swagger to their step.

"So if they say it is dangerous to travel west, my friend, I would advise you to heed their advice."

Anduin blinked and wonder why the future Lich King, of all people would be against him sailing west.

"On that, I would disagree," Anduin countered softly and decided to reveal a small piece of future knowledge. If this was damaging, then no doubt Nozdormu brood would attack him.

"I was once told by a traveling elf that they came from a continent to the west called Kalimdor. I intend to see it."

"Kalimdor, the drowned continent?"

"To the west?"

"That land is a myth!"

"Perhaps the elf was making a jest at your expense my friend," Arthas replied condescendingly. "I am sure if the Elves originated from the west then they would have told us years ago."

"We could always ask one," Jaina chimed in, she quite enjoyed reading about myths and legends of the past. She always believe there was a grain of truth to all of them.

Arthas turned to see Jaina looking at him with a light of curiosity in her eyes. As if he was a mystery that she was trying to solve.

"I think that would settle the debate, wouldn't your father Council include some High Elves?"

"It would," Arthas said begrudgingly. "We can ask the ambassador from Silvermoon when we get there."

"That settles it!" Jaina smiled and look at Anduin. "And no need for you to hire a ship, I am sure I can convince my father to lend you one and if what you say is true, he might lend you an entire crew!"

"My thanks Lady Jaina," Anduin then proceed to bow low causing the girl to blush but he could see she was excited about finding out the answer. His Aunt always did tell him she only ever wanted to study. Before he turn to face the road he saw a flash of annoyance on Arthas face who rode ahead to talk with Uther.

"I'm sorry if I am intruding on your time with Prince Arthas."

"Hmph," Jaina looked a bit annoyed. "He's acting childish, and you are not intruding at all."

Anduin was surprise, Jaina and Arthas, though familiar with one another, did not seem to be a couple yet.

"So, what is Stormwind Kingdom like? I never been there."

"It is a beautiful land filled with strong people," Anduin began softly with small genuine smile forming on his face.

Arthas saw this and with a clench jaw, turned his head to look toward the road in front. They were approaching Tirisfal Glade.

"Ah, youth, how I do not envy it," Uther spoke up in a whimsical tone even as his face scanned the trees for any signs of ambush.

"I don't know what you are talking about Uther," Arthas face flushed with embarrassment. Was he that transparent?

"That person is...odd."

"Odd?" Uther stopped scanning for signs of attack and gave his protege his undivided attention. "How so?"

"Look at him," Arthas made a subtle move of his head toward the other blond. "That armor of his is too intricately design, I recognized some dwarven craftsmanship in it."

"Aye and some eleven too, but that lion is clearly of Stormwind," Uther also noted as he took discreet glance at the armor. There was something else in the armor design something alien, yet, holy almost.

"He might be a bit of an enigma but I can sense the Light from him, it filled his very being. So at the least, dubious background or not, I know he's not a bad person."

+++ Lordaeron, Capital City +++

It was a very strange feeling for Anduin to be riding into the future Undercity. The land is pristine, untouched almost from the wound he inflicted upon it in the future. It surroundings is filled with lush trees, bright green with life , not the smoldering cinder he had reduced it to, and the city. The city itself look old, but clean. Much different from the stone white walls of Stormwind.

There were throngs of humans civilians moving through the gates most peddling wears of some sort or delivery wagons while the guards inspected it. Lordaeronian guards were manning the walls with large ballastia line across it in anticipation of any attack. This was not the dead city that he knew but a city full of life.

"Impressive isn't it?" Arthas bragged with pride as they moved through the crowd, who parted before them.

"Thats Prince Arthas!" A little girl squeal in delight.

"That's Lord Uther!" A little boy shouted in amazement.

"Is that Lady Jaina Proudmoore, she's beautiful." A woman voice could be heard observing making the girl pull her cowl closer to hid her face.

"Welcome back Prince Arthas!" Another child shouted from the side and was stunned when the prince waved back.

"That's a knight from Stormwind." A man blatantly pointed at Anduin. Several children beside man seem to be looking at Anduin in awe.

Before long they passed the outer gates and made it to the inner courtyard. He was uncertain on what he should do, the inner courtyard was for, foreign delegates, ambassadors, and nobles and their families, the rest would be guards of some sort. So he pulled up short before crossing the drawbridge only to have Jaina grab his horses reins and nudge him forward. He looked and saw her give him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go report to your father," Uther told Arthas.

"I'll see you tonight at the feast Jaina," Arthas waved hurriedly to the young mage. The rest of the paladins followed the pair while the other knights began to disperse.

Eventually other guards came out along with a Kul'Tiran delegated lead by a large impressive man in an admiral hat. The man was someone Anduin had seen a statue of before as he ignored all etiquette and rushed to his daughter.

"Father!" Jaina protested as her father lift her up her horse and hugged her to him. "I am no longer a child!"

"You will forever be my child," Daelin Proudmoore answered in a tone that dared her to refute him. She couldn't and thus she was held against his chest. He turn to look at Cyrus and the other Kul'Tiran guards who knelt on their knees with bowed head.

"Up! You did the best you could and Jaina is not injured."

The Kul'Tirans exhaled visible as they rose to their feet. It was Cyrus who walked up with to the Lord Admiral and pointed to Anduin.

"We could not have done it without Sir Anduin help and spells, he saved many lives."

"Anduin?" The larger man blinked as he look in the armored new comer from head to toe. He was impressed by what he saw and nodded.

"I once counted another Anduin as a friend to Kul'Tiras, I am happy we have a second."

Anduin bowed his head at the compliment.

"Your words are too kind Lord Admiral."

"Now what would you like as a reward? If it is within my power to do it, it shall be done," Daelin spoke bluntly not even waiting to have a private audience.

Anduin had to smile, he really did embodied all the best traits of Kul'Trias.

"Well, I would not hide it from you, Lord Admiral, but I would like-"

"He wants a ship father, so he can sail west," Jaina cut in right away and looked at her father.

"He claims that Kalimdor still exist and not underneath the tides like we been taught."

"Kalimdor, to our west?" Daelin looked at the suicidal youth before him. "That continent sank beneath the seas long ago, there is nothing there now but death for those fool hardy enough to believe in such fanciful tales."

Anduin swallowed hard as he realized Daelin did have some knowledge of Kalimdor but not in detail like him. He now had to choose on how much to reveal. Do he affect the timeline and be like Garrosh, or keep it to what he knows and act as if all of the people around him were ghost.

No. They were real people, not ghost of the past, much like Garrosh Iron Horde. They bleed and die, have hopes and dreams. If he stayed, he was not sure if he could NOT act to prevent the future to come. Anduin gripped his hand into a fist, he needed the Bronze's to set things right to take this choice away form him.

"I've been told that not all of the fable continent sank beneath the tides," Anduin replied looking at the Lord Admiral of Kul'Tiras.

"So if you are incline to bestow upon me a reward, all I ask is for a small vessel that a single man can sail upon."

Daelin looked at the boy before him and noted that he did not back down in his presence. He looked sure of his words and no doubts could be seen in his eyes. He looked down to his daughter pleading eyes. He knew what she wanted him to do but he wouldn't, the boy deserve his reward.

"You shall have it," Daelin said finally before he turned to his daughter who opened her mouth as if to protest. "Come Jaina, your mother is here and we have much to discuss."

"But-"

Daelin looked at Anduin.

"Where will you be staying in the mean time so I can have Cyrus notified you when the ship is ready."

"Brill, Lord Admiral," Anduin replied with a bow.

With that Anduin was left alone with the two Lordaeronian guards lowering the drawbridge so he can leave. He had a decent amount of gold on him but it was finite, he might have to do the odd job like an adventurer to earn a wage until his ship is ready.

+++ Throne Room +++

The intricately design room was large and spacious letting in just the right amount of light. All around it's upper areas were balcony so nobles of various faction can petition the man sitting by himself at the ground floor of the room, King Terenas Menethil.

"Still no signs of Doomhammer or his Orcs?" The weather old face of Terenas sighed tiredly.

"No, but they dare to attack in open daylight now," Uther replied solemnly. "They are getting bolder by the day."

"They were foolish to attack Proudmoore's daughter, I have no doubt he will give us more troops to make sure to destroy this forming Horde."

"Do you think there will be another Horde father?" Arthas who had been quiet until now spoke up with a bit of trepidation. The Second War and the legendary figures around at the time had inspired him since he saw them. If there was another Horde, he might have the chance to prove himself.

"Do not be so eager for war my son," King Terenas noticed Arthas bashful expression. His face soften.

"I have no doubt in your ability if it comes but for now, we should do everything we can to stop it."

"Yes father," Arthas nodded. War would be hard on his people, as always his father thought in the long term.

"Now onto some good news," Uther and Terenas shared a look before looking at a puzzled Arthas.

"On your 19th birthday, you will officially be inducted into the Silver Hand."

Arthas almost dropped his war mace from his hands.

"Really Uther?!"

"Yes lad," Uther laughed with Terenas. "You are ready and have earned it!"

"Congratulation son," Terenas smiled proudly at his son. "And the Archbishop insist we do it in Stormwind in the newly rebuilt Cathedral of Light."

Arthas eyes widen.

"And yes Varian knows."

Arthas smiled, all of his worry over Anduin and Jaina forgotten in the mean time.

TBC!

I am gonna try to write 5k min for each chapter. Gonna try. This is still a prologue, a bit more banter. This time period is before Arthas pump and then dumped Jaina. I would have Anduin age along side time so he would be 23 when WC 3 start too. There is a lot of things he can do, We shall see!


	3. Chapter 3

This update is all stupid and crazy. Skip to next chapter.


End file.
